Strano Legame
by three notes
Summary: In a small boring town, this is where two boys meet in strange circumstances. Their days become more interesting, although there's always an end to that, no? Drabble ch. story de Chiku an Ken. fluff-ish.
1. Train and Car

This is the supposed story from the 'preview' Red Moon. In reality, this story won't be at all romance. Mostly friendship and stuff. I'm horrible at typing down my story ideas into...story words so please forgive my corny/cliche/overused phrases and such. I'm still a newb at vocabulary and phrases. Um...oh and the plot will highly likely be strange and confusing. I won't be adding too much detail in this. I just want you to enjoy the story. Think of this story as some 'one-shot' or 'drabble'. I still don't understand those terms, so if you can, explain them to me. So, this story is Chiku and Ken. I like these guys very much. This is the first chapter that I wrote in my journal. _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

It's one of THOSE days. Great. Awesome. Superb..."Hey! Stop the bus! Stop!" The bastards inside only point and laugh. Tch. Fine, be that way. I stop running. The bus turns the corner, its engine fading.

...The neighborhood's quiet. Empty. _Now what? _I gaze up at the sky. A pink morning. A chilly morning. An empty morning. _Winter's really nice here..._ A soft breeze whiffs at my face. It's shivering cold, but pleasant at the same time._ Maybe...the library? _I yawn and head off towards the public library.

The number one best place in this puny, annoying town, is the public library. Why? Because, although it's public, nobody knows of this building. It's always empty. Well, on weekdays...

The building is the size of a common gas station. Books are littered everywhere; not that it matters. The tables are broken, and the only chairs are bean bags. I repeat, not that it matters. The aroma in here is that of sharp coffee. Overall, this 'public library' is heaven...

'The young girl wandered through the long corridor. The lights overhead flickered uncontrollably, causing her to misstep every now and then. As she reached for the doorknob of the only door, a voice roared-'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I staggered off from the bean bag and looked up, startled. Near the entrance, there was a blond. The owner had yelled at him, not me. Phew. That scared me...geez.

"I'm allowed to be in here. This **is** a public library," the blond growled. Looking at him closely, the blond seemed slightly feral.

"Yeah well I'm the boss and I can kick you out! Now get out!"

"Why should I?"

"I'll call the cops!"

"Che," the blond looked my way; his glare was intense. He nodded his head towards me, "How come he can stay?"

The boss looked over to me, "He's a regular; now **you** on the other hand, should leave."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" the blond asked me.

"Aren't you?" I'm not very fond of people who question me rudely.

"Che," he glared at me some more before turning around to leave.

When the door closed, the boss apologized to me. "Sorry for that. He comes and goes. Nothing but a bad influence 'round here."

I only shrugged and continued my reading.

...Sadly, every reading comes to an end. When the town's church bell struck five, I slammed my forehead against the table. "It's time already?" I mumbled. As I trudged to the door, I noticed something on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It was a hair clip. Weird huh?

"See ya 'round, kid," the boss said.

I wave him off and leave. I start heading back home. The night was coming up fast even though it's still evening. A plus for winter. The path I took went through a railroad crossing. I was always lucky enough to make it in time, but today was seriously not my day.

The train was coming, and I was only a few yards away. For a couple of seconds, I debated on whether to make a run for it, or take a detour. The train's horn reverberated through my body. My decision was made. Taking quick, deep breaths, I sprinted. The train didn't look close, but I knew it was going at least a hundred miles per hour.

I'll make it. I'll make it. I'll make it...The rails began lowering down. In my line of sight, I didn't see them. The horn blared straight through one ear and out the next. The sound threw me off; and to top it off, one of the rails bonked my head. This knocked me down a little; losing my footing, I tripped. The horn sounded dangerously close. I could've sworn I heard someone shout, 'what the hell', but it was most likely all in my head. This section of town was practically deserted. I could see the blur of bright headlights coming closer and closer. I was in a complete daze. My head was throbbing. Another horn rang out. This time, I stood up, or at least tried to. Pain shot through my ankle. My glasses were covered with dirt and tomato juice...Tomato juice?...Aw crap.

The horn this time almost knocked me unconscious. Pain in my head, ankle, ears, eyes.

I have to move.

I staggered forward. Ignoring the pain was easy to do, but- "Shit!" My foot got caught in between the tracks! "Damn it! C'mon!" I pulled-and pulled hard!-but my time was running out fast. The next horn was the last sound I heard. The headlights were the last thing I saw...

# # # * * *

Nothing. Nothing. Black. Grey. Darkness?

Where am I?

Unconscious?

Dead?

...The place was dim and cool. A soft buzzing echoed somewhere nearby. The-

"Are you an idiot or a moron?" I quivered slightly; I knew that voice. "Well?"

I sighed, "Neither and both."

I thought I heard him chuckle. "Thought so."

I turned on my stomach and got up. My back hurt too much too get up normally.

"That's a funny way to get up," he snickers.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are we?"

"Beats me."

I glance at my surroundings; we were in a warehouse; an abandoned one at that.

"Are you suicidal or something?"

"Suicidal?"

"You were in front of a train."

"..."

"You don't look the type."

"Neither do you." I realized then that I was talking to thin air. I could definitely hear him, but couldn't see him; or sense him. "Where are you?"

My voice echoed softly. This warehouse is freaking me out. Spacious, empty; broken pillars, ceiling and walls; torches lit up at the sides.

"How about you turn around?" I did, and then felt stupid. He was right behind me. "Geez, you look smart but you're actually an idiot."

I was right; it was the blond. "Aren't heroes supposed to take the damsels in distress to the hospital?" I asked him. I knew he was the one who got me away from the train. It was plainly obvious.

"I didn't think the damsel was in much distress."

"I was about to get run over by a train."

"So was I."

I blinked and nodded. "Thanks."

I guess the blond wasn't used to being thanked; he had a confused look on his face. "Che," he looked away, but I caught the blush.

# # # * * *

My bed felt way better than the concrete floor. My room was colder, but luckily I had extra blankets. Morning was slowly creeping through my dark curtains. I knew it was early without having to look at the clock. I've been awake for a while now, just staring at the ceiling. There were some spider webs at the corners of my room; the paint was peeling in some sections; and there was a small hole near the air vent.

What's today anyways? Thursday? Friday?…I skipped out yesterday, so that means…I sigh, _Mind as well get ready… _It's a Friday.

…I decided to walk to school. I want to stay away from the bus for a while. Besides, it's really early. The sky was a dark lit blue. The sun was rising at a snail's pace. There was no breeze. No air waves. No sound. It was like there was snow, muffling and absorbing any sound. The better part-or should I say 'best'-is that there were no people. No one was outside-yet. _Wish it was like this for the whole day. _Would've been an awesome birthday gift.

…I could see the school's pointy roof. The sun was already out, bringing somewhat a little bit of warmth. Small breezes were beginning to create noise. Winter wind, I call it. I checked my watch, 7:48. Yep. I'm definitely early. As I walked, I noticed that it was a little too quiet. By now the teachers would be parking their cars and kids would be chatting out in the courtyard; which later would turn into bustles of laughter. The school is surrounded by a brick wall, so I couldn't really see if anyone was outside the building. …"Unless…" I hurriedly picked up my pace; and when I got to the gate entrance, I was dumbfounded.

_It's Saturday…_

And there you have it people; a kid who skipped out on Friday and thought the next day **was** Friday. Nice huh? I heard small murmurs behind me. I didn't turn around. I knew it was just passersby whispering to each other about the teen facing a closed gate in his uniform. Guess I'll just wander around.

…The street market was parked with living humans. Everyone was talking and shoving others out of the way. The air around here was musty and hot. The smell though, I liked. It smelt like ready baked bread. "The bakery's worth the rip." And it was.

…After buying a hand sized piece of sweet bread, I decided to snoop around. This town had a street market down south; so it was easy to do a little criminal business. By criminal business I mean eavesdrop, spy, and stalk. Nothing else. I don't really like to steal-there's no point for it-I definitely won't join a gang-waste of life. But all the wimpy, sneaky stuff is totally my liking. _Wonder who should be my 'victim'…_I wondered before biting into the bread. My eyes spotted an overweight woman. She was wearing a bright outfit with too many accessories; which stood out greatly in this weather. I knew that I'd be repulsed if she were to look at me, so I made her my first 'victim'.

…"This guy seriously has no life." After following the woman shop around for food and more accessories, I grew bored. Then I spotted this small girl, who later turned out to be a guy; then a plump man who almost caught me; a young boy, who I later decided was too cute to be stalked; and finally to this man, who was just wasting his money gambling. Today, so far, was horribly boring. Couldn't there be more hidden surprises in this town? I sigh and leave the building. It was barely noon and the streets were still pouring in more and more shoppers. I almost suffocated by just breathing. it was too packed. If I were a claustrophobic, I'd have fainted on the spot. Thankfully, I'm not; but was getting there. I made my way to an alleyway. There were a bunch of alleyways here in the street market, but only a few had a couple of kids. Homeless kids that is. There wide eyes followed me as I climbed up the building's wall. It was easy climbing this surface; brick. There were many holes and dents here and there. Once I've made it to the top, I crawl towards the center. I stand up and take a good at my surroundings. The bakery must've been really bust. The grill was probably on fire. Birds were idly perched at the edges of the buildings. The streets were swarming with humans, animals, and cars. My plan was to jump from building to building instead of making my way through **that**.

…Jumping from roof to roof seems crazy. You'd think I were suicidal or something. It's actually pretty easy and fun; I've been doing these kinds of things for about six years. The first time I jumped a roof, was when I was around nine. I'd been running away from these people. I don't remember the reason, but the chase had taken me to the back of a house. I'd decided to scale up the wall of the building. It reminded me of a lizard, or a spider. I just realized how used I am to this. Guess it helps that my body is long and thin. Though the one thing that doesn't help is my sight. I have to rely on these glasses; which do help, I've nothing against them. Still…

The buildings were beginning to get farther, so I stopped near the edge of a roof to look down at the crowd. Bad idea. As soon as I'd started thinking of how to get past the people, a hot mist sprayed from beneath me and knocked me down. Luckily there was a canopy to slow my fall. I landed on a stand of oranges. Quickly, I got up and ran as fast as I could, only to trip on my own two feet. Next thing I knew, people were screaming and shouting 'get out of the way', and a weird sensation of vertigo.

"Are you blind or what?"

_Isn't it obvious? _I retort inwardly. …Aw geez. No, no, no. Please don't tell me…I turn my head a little but then am pulled to my feet and dragged away from the crowd; all before I get to see who my 'savior' is. The person had a tight grip on my sleeve; I was going to have to sow it back together as soon as I got home. The clueless people ahead were startled as we shoved them away. Some cried out in pain or in annoyance; others just cursed at us.

… "You sure like getting into trouble," the blond says, a grin plastered on his face. We were currently in a warehouse, like the one from yesterday but more clean. The blond had saved me again.

"No. I just have horrible luck," I tell him. I was wiping the misted liquid off my glasses.

"Huh. Sucks to be you then. Well, see ya," he starts to walk away, but I stop him.

"Wait."

"Eh?"

I sighed. I can not believe I'm doing this, but this guy did save my life…twice. "Let me make it up to you."

The blond's grin grew wider, showing his teeth; they were almost sharp-almost. "Really? How?"

I put my glasses back on and raised two fingers at him. "I'll pay you back by doing you two favors."

"Just two?"

"Just two."

"…" The blond thought about it for a while. "Mmm, ok then. Two favors it is."

"Awesome," I murmured.

Little did I know, these two favors would literally change my, and his, life.

{Chapter 1-Train and Car fin}


	2. Banana Peel

My throat hurt so bad. Cold, winter wind burned at it as I ran to school. The mornings were beginning to start late-which is why I thought I'd woken up just in time, but sadly, I was mistaken. I had forgotten to set up my alarm, and my body tends to wake up by itself the moment the sun rises. You can guess what happened after that.

So now, I was running like my life depended on it. The first bell of the school began to ring; I picked up my pace. As I got closer, I could see the stupid gate watchers beginning to close the gate. Just as the gate closed half way, I managed to slip in.

"Better hurry up, four eyes! You're late!" they sneered at me.

Ignoring them, I ran to class.

Once again, what's the point on running to school when you know you're going to be late? That, and-considering all the skipping I've done and my torn uniform (which I'd forgotten to sew back)-coming to class only to be given three days of detention?

Geez, I seriously need to sew this sleeve.

As of now, I was in my usual detention classroom. It was a lonely room really. Nobody but me and Ms. Oregano. Since I was a 'regular' but 'minor delinquent', I've been given my own room for my daily confinements. Seeing that I'm a regular, teachers didn't want to waste their time keeping watch on me, so they settled on poor Ms. Oregano. She was a substitute for this school; a rookie at teaching.

"So, what'd you do this time?" she asked, putting aside her novel.

I shrugged, "The usual: skipping. Oh,"-I picked up my torn sleeve-"and this."

She raised an eyebrow, "How'd that happen?"

"Some idiot yanked at my sleeve," I told her_. Idiot? More like jackass_.

"They must've had some strength to have torn it that bad," she'd walked towards me and picked up my sleeve, examining it. "I could patch it up for you, if you want."

I nodded. "Fine by me." I removed the green jacket and handed it to her.

"This'll be a good way to pass time," she added as she walked back to the desk.

I took my seat by the window and read a book; not that it caught my interest. I could've been finishing my late assignments, but the teacher had decided to hand them to me **after** my detention.

I sigh. _Man, what a pain..._

I ended up falling asleep soon after.

. . .

A faint but noticeable sound woke me up. It was the sound of trash cans crashing onto the floor. Then I could hear shouting.

"Get back here you ungrateful twit!" a man growled.

"Not a chance _officer_!" a boy sneered..._aw geez. Really?_

I took my chances and got up from the desk. I noticed that Ms. Oregano had fallen asleep from behind her book. Looking out the window, I saw the commotion going on outside. An eye twitched in annoyance when I saw the spiky hair of the blond's.

He was tipping trash cans and anything else in his way as he ran away from-**gulp**-Officer Hibari. _What is he, crazy? He's got some serious guts..._

I looked behind me, to Ms. Oregano; she was sound asleep. I saw my jacket hanging by the coat racket_. Mind as well leave it there_. I focused my attention back to the window. I removed the latches of the window and slid it open. Very carefully, I stepped out onto the thin ledge. I took a breath and jumped down onto the school's brick wall. I landed perfectly, even though I was up a two stories.

I got off the brick wall and started at the street. Quickly, I headed towards where I'd last seen the chase take off. A turn here and there later, I heard the blond shout cussing out at the officer. As I was about to turn left, I immediately screeched to a halt and ran back over to a post box and hid. I could hear consistent steps of Officer Hibari as he walked by the postbox; amazingly not turning to the street I'm on but onto the next street. I waited a couple more minutes before heading back to the street I'd been heading to. Up ahead, there was a dead-end and a few trash bags. A patch of spiky, blond hair was sticking out from underneath the dump. I stood there, admiring the comical scene, before bending over to pick up a stick. I gave the patch a light poke and continued poking it every second. Finally, the patch quivered and lifted out.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you're poking at? Hu-eh?" the blond's mad face was replaced with a dumbfound expression.

"Yo," I greeted.

"Oh hey. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked as he got himself out of the dump.

"I'm skipping," I answer. Did he seriously have to ask about school?

"That's obvious," the blond flicked off any trash on him and dusted himself off.

"Then why ask?" I sigh.

The blond suddenly grinned and said, "Hey, remember those two favors?"

I nodded, a little nervous.

"I just came up with one."

I waited for him to tell me the favor. I'd forgotten that two days ago, I promised him two favors for saving my life twice.

He grinned wider. "You might want to sit down first."

Confused, I did as told.

Boy was I glad I sat down; for the next thing he'd told me, was something that would knock anyone off their feet.

The only thing I could reply with was, "Are you crazy?"

He only laughed.

. . .

That crazy bastard, he's lost his mind!...Though I should be saying that to myself. What am **I** doing? Oh...I'm paying a favor. Tch, great. Just great.

I sitting on a tree branch, about ten feet off the floor. I waited for the signal. The signal was actually a person. 'The person', was an officer. The 'officer', was none other than the freakishly feared, Hibari.

I sigh, "This is definitely not the way I thought I would die."

A loud crash echoed throughout the empty neighborhood. I heard someone whooping and chortling with laughter. Soon after I heard that, the blond came rushing past the street, holding up a thumbs-up. My hand trembled as I flung a banana peel at the center of the street. I instantly huddled in the branch, bracing for whatever the outcome.

Looking out to where the blond came from, I saw Officer Hibari running closer to the street. He had his killer tonfas out, and a strong scowl embedded on his face. He looked ready to murder some one-and that some one would be-

He neared the street. I don't think-no. No, he didn't. He didn't see the banana peel, because he stepped right on it and slipped. His legs flew out and his arms flailed. A loud thump resounded in my ears as his butt made contact on the ground.

I was horrified when a small stifle of laughter made it past my lips; I immediately cupped my mouth, but it was too late.

He heard me.

His head jerked towards the tree where I was hiding. Remember when I said he looked ready to murder someone? Yeah, well now he actually **did** look ready to murder someone. Right away, before he stood up, I jumped out of the tree and ran like my life depended on it-literally.

I could hear him running after me, the air around me was heavy. I begged for my legs to move faster, and gasped for more air. I could've started choking from the cold air, but I forced myself not to. I tried to shake this guy off my tail, but he kept close. I would take a sudden turn or climbed over a fence, but nothing would work; I even copied the blond by swatting the trash cans down. This guy really wanted to kill me.

The chase had led me to the abandoned warehouses. I almost tripped a couple of times but managed to get up in time; though I was lucky when he tripped also. This place had lots of dead-ends, and I did get trapped in them. Somehow though, my scaling talents kicked in at the nick of time and I would find myself on top of a weary warehouse. Somehow though, he too would be up there; and he would relentlessly keep coming after me. This guy is not human.

My stamina was wearing down and my legs were getting heavy. At the last minute, I was able to stall him by bringing down a shelf of broken pipes. I knew he'd quickly get back on track, so I kept running. A small yelp escaped my lips when something grabbed and pulled me into a crack of a warehouse. I struggled a little but was shushed to be quiet. Officer Hibari ran past the crack without stopping.

. . .

"Whew, that was close."

I shook off the person's arms and got out of the crack. It was the blond, and he was grinning like crazy.

"And look! You're alive!" he gave me a thumbs-up. "Good job!" he congratulated.

My only response was a long stare.

He noticed this and frowned. "What?"

That set me off.

"What do you mean 'what'? I was nearly killed because of you! Are you crazy or something? He's probably gonna come after me tomorrow! All thanks to you!"

He snorted.

"What's so funny?" I was really pissed right now.

He bit his lip to stop smile, failing. "I didn't think you'd react like this. Heh."

It was then that I realized I was clutching his collar and had raised him up a little. I sighed and calmed down. "Sorry." I said while slowly releasing him.

He patted my head. "It's fine, Four Eyes," he said.

I shook my head and started walking home.

The blond followed me. "Where're you going now?"

"Shower."

"Why?"

"Because I'm all sweaty."

"You don't look sweaty."

"Well I am."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"You're a weird guy," he started laughing.

I waited for him to stop and was about to ask him something, but he asked it first.

"I just realized something," he looked at me.

"What?"

"We don't know each other's name."

"Kakimoto Chikusa," I answered.

"Joshima Ken. Chikusa, huh?"

I nodded.

"Hmm," he put a finger to his lips and wore a thinking face.

"What is it?"

"You're names too boring," he replied, still with a thinking face.

We continued walking in silence until he spoke.

"Hey, Kakipi."

"What?" I deadpanned. I can not believe I responded to that. "What did you call me?"

He beamed at me, showing his teeth. "'Kakipi'. That's your new nickname."

I sighed, "Whatever."

He went on talking about how he came up with it; not that I cared or anything. Although-I can not believe myself for saying this-'Kakipi' fits me, in a way.

This day was not a necessarily horrible one, but it was unpleasant. Well, the good thing is that we now know each other's names.

Hopefully the next favor won't be so crazy.


	3. Missing and Sundae

i am really, so very sorry for updating all late. um...i'll be typing different POVs soo, one way to tell when it switches is with the long line thing..._ yeeah. enjoy!

* * *

It is around mid November in this tiny town. The skies had darkened early today, and the wind has gotten even frostier. The lights of a local cafe illuminated softly through its glass windows. At the far booth, sat the blond headed Ken. He dozed off with his head held up by an open palm. No other soul but him and the old cafe owner. The old man was wiping the counters while the cheap television was on. The evening news was on.

"The children that were reported missing last week still haven't been found; and the investigators haven't gotten any leads what-so-ever as to where these children have gone. Some have even called it quits on the search. Families and townsfolk of the missing children are outraged by the investigators' lack of duty."

Ken's ears perked at this. He opened one eye and watched with slim interest. The screen now flips to a large portrait with tiny squares. Faces of children appeared on them.

"This picture shows all of the missing children. In just three weeks, fifteen children have gone missing. This is the first time in eight years that children have gone missing. This is remarkably a small number compared to the last incident of missing children."

The screen flips to another picture, similar to the previous one; only this time, they're different children. Ken's both eyes widened when he saw a familiar looking boy.

"Turn it off," he told the old man, though it was more of a low murmur.

"As you can see, eight years ago a very similar tragedy befell our country. A total of forty-two children disappeared without a trace."

"Turn it off," he said sternly; but the old man continued with his wiping.

"The children are presumed deceased by their families; though the actuality is that they are frightened of the thought that their children are still alive, trapped someplace. It has been a possibility that the children were all kidnapped. A family proclaims that they are being held captive so-"

"I said to TURN IT OFF!" he slammed the table with his fists.

The old man flinched in surprise, but right away he grabbed the remote and pressed the 'OFF' button. The television went off with a click. The last thing on the screen was a close up of the kidnapped children of eight years ago. One of the children zoomed in was that familiar child.

"I'm sorry, Ken. Didn't hear you there," the old man apologized.

Ken sighed, "It's fine, old man. Forgot you were hard of hearing."

The old man noticed the boy's trembles. "You must've been shaken up at hearing the news of the missing children, huh Ken?"

With a scoff, Ken stood up and headed for the door. "They aren't 'missing'. They were kidnapped." And with that, he left.

The bell chimed as the door opened and closed.

* * *

Crowds of students poured out of the school's gates after the sound of the dismissal bell. I was fortunate enough to not get squeezed on my way out. I turned left, opposite of the direction to the house, and began walking away from the school. By the time I'd reach the corner, I was expecting to see Ken; but as the last three days, he wasn't there. _Where'd he go..?_

To be honest, I wasn't really surprised; though I was curious of where he could've gone.

Today was Friday, so I was free. With nothing to do at the house, I'd wander the streets if I wanted to. But the weather was a bit chillier, and I've been avoiding the market street as best I could. I seriously wanted to avoid anything to do with that place...for now.

So with no other place to go, I head to the library. Once there, I was greeted-as always-by the aroma of coffee and the owner. As I've mentioned before, this library is always isolated during the weekdays. So I wasn't the least startled by the small group of guys huddled by the bean bags. What startled me though, were their appearances. They looked dead beat, their bags under their eyes were very prominent. Not only that, but they also looked-what's the word?-wild. Yes, wild. Like they've just escaped from cages and were on the run. Again, not very surprising.

With a silent sigh I decided to forget my ritual reading and settled on having something to eat. Stepping over to the cafe section of the library, I walked up to the counter to order something.

"This is rare: you eating," the owner remarks, pulling off his headphones.

I shrug, "Don't feel like reading today. Umm, I'll take the vanilla sundae."

"A sundae during this weather? You're really something, kid," the owner chuckles and leaves out the back. He returns a minute later, sundae in hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I say, placing a few extra bucks for him. I take a seat on a lone bench near the entrance. Popping off the plastic top, I dip my spoon and take a bite. Bad idea. Now I know why people let the ice-cream melt in their mouths. I clutch the side of my head as I wait for the painful brain freeze to wear off.

After a few more brain freezes, my mind started to wonder about those wild boys. Where did they come from? What did they do for a living? Were they from neighboring towns? ...Hm, now that I've thought of it...the news have been mentioning something about an increase of refugees. The cause is still unknown, though poverty and gangs being the problem is a thought. In my opinion, these refugees could be connected to those supposed missing children...or not.

Feeling bored of my thoughts and interested in those wild boys, I eavesdropped; although I don't think it's such a crime, seeing that they're talking pretty loudly. Sadly I could only catch bits of their conversation.

"...had no choice but to leave."

"-runaway-"

"-gotta find him."

"...where is he?"

"-next town-"

"-nearby?"

"...need info from him..."

"-seen with..."

"-some guy with a white beanie..."

...Ookay. For the conversation to make some sense to my delicate mind, I summed it up.

These wild boys were/are runaways from a nearby town. They're heading for the next town, but they need information from a guy they can't seem to find. This guy they're searching for has been seen with another guy that wears a white beanie.

For some reason I could feel stares boring into my head...Wait...

I feel the top of my head. _Crap_. I'm wearing my hat. My hat is a beanie. And it's white. Quickly but discreetly, I stand up to throw away my sundae-which I'd finished a while ago. Waving goodbye to the owner, whom I doubt heard anything while wearing those headphones, I left the building. With as much normalcy as I could, I walk down the sidewalk. By the time I turned the corner though, I ran for it. Back at the library, as I headed towards the door, I caught a glimpse of the wild boys; their eyes were following my every move. Tall picket fences sprang up beside me. Easily hurdling over them, I hid behind them. They were stacked together tightly, so I couldn't really see through them. I staggered back when I heard running footsteps.

"Where'd he go?"

"I'm pretty sure he went this way."

"I'll check over here. You guys go that way!"

"Right!"

The footsteps went right past my hiding spot. I sighed in relief. _What could they want from me? Geez..._A loud growl sounded behind me. _Aw geez, what now?_ I turned back, only to be face to face with a big dog. I think they're called Rottweiler's. "Good dog," I murmur, totally unfazed with the intimidating thing. It growls back more aggressively. "Stay," I begin taking steps back, though it only causes the thing to snarl. In a flash, I scurry over the fence as it snapped at the space between us. "Stupid thing!" I growled back after landing on my butt. Landing hard on the pavement on your butt hurts, a lot. The dog starts barking and scratches at the fence. Luckily the wild boys weren't nearby. Guess I got lucky...

I decided that the library was best to be avoided after that incident. I really didn't want anything to do with street punks; especially when they looked as wild as Ken. Although...Ken's much more-I don't know-tame? Anyways, my weekend was pretty much ruined. When school started again, it was the same as last week: no Ken. During that week, a funny thought came to me one night. What if Ken was one of the missing children? Heh, hilarious, right? He's more of a stray than a runaway; to me at least. Geez, it's pretty boring without the guy...

* * *

gah, too short ==. sorry. i'm getting too distracted lately. if the story seems like there's no plot, then you're probly right. but please stay tuned! you'll be surprised by the stupid twists and WTF moments i'll type-and the horrid vocabulary, heh...


	4. Cat and Market

Two Fridays later, I was getting out of the school's gates once again. Students were rushing home because of the cold weather. I only put my beanie on and headed opposite of the house.

"Kakipi!"

...Was that my imagination?

"Hey, Kakipi!"

I nearly stumbled into him. He suddenly jumped right in front of me. "Hi," I greet, stepping aside to continue walking.

He followed me. "Awesome weather, huh?"

"Awesome," I agree.

"Today's a Friday right?"

"Yeah."

"So you're off?"

"Yup."

"Awesome, hey, come with me. There's this nice place I'd like to show you."

So I did.

He took me to a rundown cafe. And by rundown, I mean it. The place was located near the warehouses. Some of the bricks looked a little too fragile, and the sign that once read 'Cafe', now read 'Cat'; the little curve from the 'f' had fallen. Inside, it looked more like a bar than a cafe. There were some old dudes already inside. We sat in the corner; surprisingly this booth was in good shape. I ordered a sundae-I've been into them lately-and Ken ordered nothing.

"Where've you been?" I finally ask.

He thinks for a while, then with a shrug, says, "Thinking."

Good enough for me, though.

"Did you miss me or something?" he asks, a smirk creeping to his lips.

"Not really. Though I was bored," I admitted.

He grunted and looked outside the window. It was already dark out; dusk was a fresh dark blue.

A waitress came and set down my sundae. I thanked her and took a bite. I shivered a little, the ice-cream was cold.

For a while we didn't talk. But then I remembered something. "Ken, did you meet with these guys? They were looking for you."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I already spoke to them. Why?"

I shrug. "Just wondering."

He eyed me suspiciously. "How'd you know about them?"

"..." I thought of how to answer, but decided to tell him the whole incident; excluding the dog part. Mind as well give him a story, right? It was worth it, because at the end he was laughing.

"Sorry about that, Kakipi. Didn't think they'd involve you or anything," his eyes were still crinkled from laughing. "Why'd you assume that they were talking about me, though?"

Before I could stop myself, I said, "They looked wild."

He raised a brow. "Wild?"

I nod. I could feel a blush, but I doubt he could see it. "Yeah, but you're more tamed than they were."

His brow raised higher. "Tamed?"

...I sputtered a laugh. "I meant to say, that they looked messed up and dirty, like you. 'Cept to me you're a bit..."

"Clean?"

"Far from it, I bet. More like, 'tidy'."

"Huh."

"Yeah...go ahead and laugh."

So he did; but he soon stopped when the news turned on.

"A strange sickness has infected three people. It started just three days ago. A young girl was taken to the hospital, and was identified by police as a missing child. She was examined by doctors and was reported to be sick with an unknown illness. Doctors had allowed one of her guardians to visit her. Her guardian immediately fell prey to the illness and is currently being hospitalized as well. Doctors decided to quarantine the two victims, but just hours later, news spread that another person-miles away from them and having no connections-was infected with a similar illness. Investigators have found no similarities except for the symptoms.

The missing child was to be interrogated by police about her disappearance, but have postponed it for now. Searches for the missing children have begun once again-"

The television turned off all of a sudden. I mentally sighed to myself; hearing the news, especially about the missing children, put me in a bad mood. Don't really know why, though. I glanced at Ken, he had a strange look on his face; was he angry?

"Ken? Something up?"

He snapped out of it and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, sorry."

"...It's freaky isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The whole 'missing children' incidents," I made air quotes with my fingers, skillfully not letting the spoon drop.

"Pretty fucked up, if you ask me," his eyes narrowed solemnly.

"Why would they all be kidnapped though?" I murmur, not quite asking him.

"Why do you assume they're kidnapped?"

"...Why would thirty kids disappear in a few weeks? Makes sense to me."

He shrugged. "I guess. The illness is new though."

"Yeah..."

We stay silent for a while. I'm a little uncomfortable; talking about this got my adrenaline pumping for some reason. Something inside me started to get riled up...

"Hey, Kakipi, let's get out," Ken says, standing up already.

Without replying, I get up also. The air outside wasn't too cold, but it was enough to cause me goose bumps. We walked in silence, neither of us having nothing to say, I guess. We had just turned a corner when we heard shouting. Ken pushed me back against a wall, signaling me to be quiet.

"Run! Run!" a boy shouted, running past us.

A couple of other boys ran by, panting like dogs. _What're they running fr..om...?_ Aw geez, how happy and lucky I am to be next to Ken; he seemed to have better senses than I did. A dark figure practically flew past us. It followed the boys nonstop. For just a few seconds, all was quiet; not even the wind blew. Then, one of the boys cried out.

"Please let us go, Mister! We won't do it again!"

"Yeah! We promise, Mister!" another added, his voice sounded shaky.

"You low-lives broke the rules; you must be punished," Officer Hibari's voice was as icy as ever; I started pitying the boys.

Ken and I winced when the sound of metal smashing against a bone rang out. A scream and sob followed.

"Let's get out of here," Ken whispers, dragging me to follow.

We ran as far away from that street, stopping only to catch our breaths.

"That was fucking scary," Ken wheezes.

"That would've happened to us two weeks ago," I mentioned.

"To you, you mean."

I somewhat glared at him. "Us, I mean."

For a moment we stare at each other, probably coming up with comebacks. In the end though, he laughed.

"You're right. You're right. Let's meet up tomorrow at the market street, yeah?"

"Sure. Night then," I make my leave.

Today was an okay day, I guess...

...

I'd waken up early today. I was a little excited, to be honest, about meeting up with Ken. This was-no, this is the first time I'm meeting up with someone. I walk to the market street at a normal pace. I just realized that this is the first time in about three weeks that I'm going back to that street. Last time I'd almost been hit by a car. _Wonder what'll happen this time?_

When I get there, my stomach right away start rumbling; I didn't eat any breakfast at the house. I see the bakery and started my way over there, but not before I hear someone call me.

"Hey, Kakipi!" Ken runs up to me, almost crashing into me at the last second.

"Morning."

"Where're you headed?" Ken is starting to remind me of a dog; a puppy to be exact.

I nod my head towards the bakery. "I'm hungry."

"You eat bread for breakfast?" he asks like it's unnatural for a person to eat bread first thing in the morning; is it?

"Tastes good when it's fresh. C'mon," I enter the bakery with Ken following behind. The inside of the building was warm; fresh baked bread scented the air inside. Already I can feel my mouth watering; and I almost burst out laughing when I see that Ken literally is, but I don't, of course.

"This tastes so good, pyon!" his face was filled utmost glee. But-

"'Pyon'? Really?" who says that?...This guy, of course. _And he calls me weird._

"At least I'm not a total mute, like someone I know," he says smugly, taking another bite at the sweet bread.

"...Better than being hearing-impaired; that must explain all the excessive shouting."

"Are you calling me deaf?"

"That's what I said. What, hard of hearing?"

"Why you-!"

"Oh look, free gum."

His looks around frantically. "Where?"

"...Are you diagnosed with ADHD or something?" with a sigh, I stand up and sweatdrop as I see him across the street, yelling at the vendor to give him gum.

Five minutes later, we're walking down the street; me with a sundae, and Ken with his gum-that I paid for.

"You must really like gum, huh?" I ask, though it's not much of a question.

"Strawberry's my favorite, pyon!"

"...Riight..."

We spent the whole day here, in the street market. We went inside the flower shop, where Ken flirted-pretty sukishly-with the cashier, Kyoko. She had only giggled and naively thought of him being funny. Haru, one of the employees, giggled at the poor flirt that was Ken, while another employee, Hana, stared dubiously at us. This went on until the owner, Bianchi, came in and asked if there was a problem. I hauled ass the minute I saw her enter, not waiting for Ken. The reason being, Bianchi was known to be brutal against hopeless flirts. So I wasn't at all surprised when Ken came up to me with a stunned expression on his face.

"You ass."

I shrug. "Gotta learn the hard way."

"'Hard way' my ass!"

And so the chase started. We spent half of the day chasing each other like a bunch of kids. In estimates, we crashed into ten food stands, tripped thirty times, tripped others twenty times, broke five windows, stepped on three dogs' tails-a third of the chase was because of this-and almost caused a car accident fifteen times.

After we called it a truce, we decided to eat. We settled into eating at a new cafe. The food was amazingly cheap, and we entertained ourselves while we ate. We contemplated about how the waiter, Tsunayoshi, would look like if he wore the female's uniform. Ken had spurted his drink at this, causing a few too many people to eye us weirdly.

The rest of the day we spent by causing mischief. We pulled pranks at unsuspecting bystanders, though we almost got caught by Lal Mirch, some military chick. We followed some people, angered a couple of vendors, angered some animals, stopped thieves, and explored some alleys.

All in all, it was fun.

We agreed that tomorrow, we'd do the same thing. Once school started, which was a week before Winter Break, Ken did the usual and waited for me after school. The routine was so normal and natural, I didn't notice that there were things changing around me.

* * *

mne, i'll start pushing this up more further...so th nxt. chps. will seem rushed and stuff.


	5. Hay and Clothes

"Heya, Kakipi!" Ken's usual loud greeting didn't surprise me at all anymore. I must be going deaf or something, because everyone within a ten-foot radius flinches from his shout.

"You're off for the break, right?"

"Yeah. You off too?" I knew this guy didn't attend school, but mind as well ask. (It's good 'people skills', so I've heard.)

As I thought he would, he snorted. "Sure! Yeah, of course. Been off for the last eight years, Kakipi!"

We walked off on the usual path. The streets were already empty from people. It started to snow a bit, which was already annoying me. Those white fluffs melted on my glasses. That, and I'll get soaked sooner or later. What a pain.

"Hey, Kakipi, let's go inside. I'm getting cold," to emphasize, he sneezed.

We hurried to the nearest building we could find-a drugstore. Inside it was far from warm, but outside it was nothing but a blur of white already. Winter ceases to amaze me, really.

"Aw man! This sucks!"

_Tell me about it..._

* * *

The snowfall had lasted for the rest of the day. Chikusa and Ken-and some other unlucky customers-were stuck in the drugstore. The first half hour, Ken looked around at the items, while Chikusa sat near the window. It seemed as if it would not stop snowing, so with an inaudible sigh from Chikusa, he stood up.

"Where're you going, Kakipi?" Ken asks, stopping in mid-chew on his gum (that he had asked ever so nicely to have for free).

"The house to shower."

"Eh? But it's still snowing outside!"

"I know. See you tomorrow," and with that, the beanie teen was off. He buttoned up his uniform jacket and took a deep breath. Cold air blasted inside as he swung open the door. Ken was just starting to follow his beanie friend, but yelped when the air hit his face. The door slammed shut once Chikusa left. His body was nothing but a blur as he ran out. Ken let out a huff.

_That guy really is strange. Probably more than me._

The harsh snowfall showed no mercy to Chikusa. His vision was cloudy, but luckily he knew the streets in this small town fairly well. He'd get to the house in no time.

**. a . m .**

He woke up to the sound of silence-if silence even has a sound...

There was hardly any light coming through the dark curtained window. The digital clock read seven in the morning, but the sky was anywhere near dawn. Winter in this small town was interesting for him; though the interest was beginning to dwindle day to day. Maybe it had to do with walking to school? Or perhaps it all depended on his mood? Although, most likely the reason was probably that the weather halted him and Ken from hanging out for the last week. Yes, probably.

He sat up and plucked his glasses off the floor nearby; those lens always fell off his pillow. Even with the clarity, he still couldn't see. It was too dark.

He got up and moved the curtain aside, letting in a pale gray light inside. He wiped off the mist and looked outside. If he had enough energy to jump up and down like a hyper kid does-or like a certain puppy person he knew-he would; but he doesn't. Instead, he sighs.

_It's about time it stopped snowing._

"Ugh, this weather stinks," Ken muttered, sniffing a few times after sneezing. He was leaning against the local school's wall, waiting for Chikusa. For some reason the two had decided for the school to be their meeting place. _Makes me wonder what Kakipi's house is like_, Ken begins to ponder his friend's home. _Is it a two-story? They probably have a garden. Or maybe a big tree. Hmm..._

These thoughts made him forget of the cold weather. It also helped pass the time for a good half hour.

"Ken."

"Oh, morning, Kakipi!" Ken hadn't noticed when the tall teen got here. "Aren't you cold?" he asks after seeing that Chikusa was only wearing a simple thick sweater and his beanie, of course; he's always wearing that thing.

He shrugs. "Not really. Let's go eat."

And with that, the two set off towards an open diner. Any was fine, as long as it's warm and cheap. It was already time for the town to wake up, and the morning bell would start ringing soon. In no time at all, once they'd set foot in the street market, it was somewhat packed. Everyone scurried around, hurriedly buying what they needed so that they could be back in their homes. The two teens took their time in choosing a good diner.

**. a . m .**

"I've been wondering, where do you sleep?" Chikusa bites down on his bread after asking.

Ken was genuinely surprised by the question. It took him a couple of seconds to reply. "In a warehouse, obviously."

_Obviously?_ Chikusa pictured one of the many broken and abandoned warehouses he ran around in during _that_ day. Now that he thought of it, those buildings were the perfect home for homeless people.

"Wanna sleep over?"

"What?"

"I asked if you'd like to sleep over. The warehouse, I mean," Ken answers, casually fixing one of his many hairpins-it's amazing that this guy bothers to use them at all; his hair still sticks out in various places, looking as if he'd gotten electrocuted.

"Umm," Chikusa tried visualizing sleeping on the cold cement floor of a warehouse. No heater, no cushions, and the place would obviously be dirty. Definitely not an ideal place for him to rest in. "I'll pass."

Ken furrowed his brow, upset by the blunt answer.

"But mind as well check it out," he added afterwards.

The furrow relaxed and he smiled. "Awesome then!"

After finishing their meal, the pair walked out. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but it was still there...somewhere. The sky was a pale gray. No snow or hail or any kind of precipitation fell. The town was lucky for now. Chikusa could feel there was some sort of 'catch' though. After a whole week of snowfall, and now nothing? He shook his head. Mother Nature had something up her sleeve. The townspeople kept coming, slowly filling the streets. Store chimneys, ovens, and body heat began to warm up the market street. They took their time, loosening their scarves just a bit to breath in the winter air. Every sound was muted by the leftover snow. The roads were really the only areas with little or no snow.

They got to the abandoned warehouses a half hour later. Chikusa followed Ken, a few steps behind him. The buildings around them were all drowning in snow. Entrances were inaccessible by the large bulges of hardened ice. Windows were a frosty white with ice. A few strays scurried by them as they passed by. Their feet sunk a good foot or two a couple of times. Nothing but silence shrouded the area. For a normal human, this setting would be anything but comfortable; but Chikusa found this place very...homey. Though the only flaw was that there was no nearby shower...

"Here we are," Ken spoke up, his voice scratchy. He cleared his throat and spat out phlegm, the icky mucus splotching a foot away. Chikusa inwardly flinched, glad that he wasn't near the blond's side.

They were standing in front of a large metal door. Gripping the large handle, Ken wretched the door open. The metal grinded and screeched jaggedly, making Chikusa flinch. With enough opening for both of them, they stepped inside. Ken huffed before shoving the door close.

"This is my home, you could say," Ken plainly waved his arm around the massive room. The warehouse wasn't as bare or battered as the last ones Chikusa had been in (from last times chase he got to see quite a few). The windows were still in place, none with any cracks, and there were plenty of wooden boxes and a high pile of hay. Yes, hay.

Ken went over towards the hay and began shuffling a small stack into makeshift seating. Once he was done, he looked over to Chikusa.

"Wanna sit?"

The beanie friend shook his head. He'd rather stand.

Ken shrugged. "Suits you then," and plumped down.

The two were quiet for a while, each wondering what to say.

"Don't you get cold at night?" Chikusa spoke up.

"'Uh? Oh um, not really. Got this for warming up," Ken patted the hay and flung some above him. A couple of strands of hay rested on his head.

"Do you at least have lighting? It'll get dark soon."

Ken nodded then inclined his head to the door. "There're a couple of candles and matches over there by the wall."

After that the pair stayed silent, listening to the wind picking up.

"Eh? Where ya going, Kakipi?" Ken watched as Chikusa went for the door.

With a tight grip and shove, the door screeched open this time. He cursed when the sharp wind blew directly to his face. "I'll be back in an hour...or two." And with that, he left into the growing blizzard outside.

"..." Ken sat still, wondering how in the world someone can handle the weather going on right now. He shivered at the thought of being pounded by the icy snow and wind. He could handle the heat, but not the cold. His body-but mostly because of lack of proper clothing-could probably be outside in mild cold weather. He admired his beanie friend, venturing out in the cold with only a sweater and a hat. _He's got guts. Maybe as much as me!_

After thinking that, his mind was filled with vivid thoughts of the beanie friend. _Maybe he's cold blooded or something. Or maybe that hat of his is some sort of heater! Maybe he has thick skin? Probably lots of layers. Nah, maybe he's actually shivering his butt off all the time. That would explain his quietness. I wonder how many friends that guy has. Um, probably not many. Or none at all. He doesn't seem suicidal or anything. If anything he'd probably kick anyone's ass if they try to pick a fight. Buut maybe not. He looks pretty weak. Tall and skinny. Huh, those type of guys always get picked on. Then again, they're also the ones with freaky pasts and stuff. I wonder if he's got a past. He never expresses anything. Like some robot. How weird. Maybe he is one. Or probably likes to act all cool and quiet. Hm, that's probably it. And he's got glasses too. Those people are always a smartass. Smartasses always end up dead in the sewers. Crap, I shouldn't say that. I'd probably end up jinxing him or something. Has happened before..._

His thoughts continued, never noticing the droopy eyelids as the sky outside darkened.

**. a . m .**

Ken was startled awake at the sound of metal screeching. He felt dizzy as his eyes saw nothing but darkness...and the door opening. He yelped and fell deeper into the hay at the sight of a white figure entering.

The door began to close after the figure was inside. A thud followed by a sigh was heard in the darkness. "Ken, why is it dark?"

Chikusa's hoarse voice surprised the blond. "U-um, I fell asleep."

Another sigh and a flicker of candlelight later, Ken's pupils contracted a bit as the room dimmed. Chikusa set the candle inside a lantern before picking up bundles of...blankets?

"Kakipi?"

"Hn?" he set them against a nearby wall.

"What are those for?"

"To keep warm, what else?"

Ken noticed that Chikusa had left another bundle off to the side. He felt a strong thump in his chest. _Are those for-_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you sleepy?" the beanie friend glanced at him before settling himself into his set of sheets.

"Oh-right." Ken stumbled out from the hay, still drowsy. He took the sheets and fixed them around his body until he was nice and cozy.

...

"So um...why the sudden sleepover?" Ken couldn't help but ask.

"The blizzard damaged the electrical power."

...

"A blackout."

...

"There's no power at the house."

...

"...The heater doesn't work."

"I know what all that means, Kakipi. Geez, I'm not stupid. I'm _silently_ asking why you're staying over."

"The house would be cold with no heater."

"I know that!"

"Then why are you asking? Stupid."

"I am not! I just don't get why you'd stay now."

"The temperature's the same here."

"What?"

"Weren't you the one who asked for me to stay over?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. Just shut up and sleep."

...

"Kakipi?"

"What."

"Why did you bring so many blankets?"

"The more the merrier."

"Won't your folks get mad?"

"They won't care."

"...Did you at least leave out some?"

"There's plenty more."

"Oh..."

...

...

"Kakipi?"

A sigh. "Yeah."

"G'night."

"Yeah, sure."

They two fell silent after the small exchange. The only noise was the howling of the wind. The blizzard was still blowing, and from the sound of it, it was not even close to letting up. The howling would occasionally reach a higher octave or two, sounding almost like a shriek. The wind was nothing close to lulling. Ken couldn't even rest easy. Chikusa had brought earmuffs, so everything was muffled; though the sound of glass shattering was not. The pair was startled by the sudden occurrence. They looked at each other just to make sure they realized what had happened before getting up to their feet. There were plenty of boxes to place in front of the window, and luckily the shattered thing was near ground level. Ken stuck a few bundles of hay to somehow soften the whistling air that seeped through the cracks of boxes; it worked, but hay was blown over from time to time. The pair then went back to their resting spot, quickly shoving the blankets over and around them. It. Was. Cold.

...

...

...

Chikusa had begun to fade into his sleep, but a whisper had woken him up.

"Kakipi?"

"What now?" he really wanted to sleep.

"I'm cold."

"So am I."

"Yeah but...I'm really, REALLY cold."

With a sigh, the beanie friend turned his head to face the blond. Even with the fiery dimness, he could see that the blond was pale from the cold. "You're really weak against the cold, aren't you?"

Ken grinned weakly, wincing at the feeling of his lower lip cracking. "Y-yeah."

For a moment, Chikusa couldn't decide on whether to laugh or to pity this guy. He looked at the bleeding lip, and without thinking, placed his thumb over it. Ken stiffened at the sudden action, and not knowing what to do, asked, "Kakipi? What're you doing..?"

"Stopping the blood," he all but murmured. He had no idea what he was thinking-nothing at all, thanks very much-but he wasn't totally freaking out internally. He was more worried if the lip would heal soon. A chapped lip hurts a lot, especially when the victim is a person like this pup.

A not-so-strained-but-still-somewhat-awkward five minutes of silence later, Chikusa removed his thumb from the lip. He wiped his slightly bloodied thumb with a blanket.

"Don't lick."

"Wha...oh, right..." Ken was stopped midway from licking his lips-the main cause of his chapped lip. He'd forgotten why he had called his beanie friend, when a sudden chill went up his spine. Oh right, he was cold.

Chikusa had already gone back to lying his back against the wall, comfy and warm... "Ken, what are you doing?"

"Just shut up and stay still. I'm friggen cold," Ken grumbled. He had huddled (or snuggled) next to Chikusa, burying his face inside the blankets. He did not want to meet Chikusa in the eye in this position (and neither did the other) and certainly did not want to speak to him ( as goes with the other). The pair remained silent, warm, yes of course; but mostly due to the-what was it?-embarrassment. (?)

**. a . m .**

Chikusa awoke abruptly when his head collided to the concrete floor. With sluggish response, he sat up and looked around. _Where am I?_ He searched for his glasses and once the sight cleared, he remembered. He was inside a warehouse. Correction, he had slept over in a warehouse. He then vaguely remembered...the window shattering. "...Ken?" He scanned the area for the blond but didn't see him anywhere. He could clearly see the shattered glass from last night, and most of the hay had been splayed all over the floor. Such a mess it was, but where was the blond...?

_Snore_

He turns toward the source, and stands up. Looking closely, Chikusa could make out dark clothing from the haystack. Ken's hair blended perfectly with the hay, and he looked pretty comfortable sleeping there. Chikusa watched as the sleeping blond shifted in his sleep, snoring lightly with a smile. The small trail of drool glistened from the morning sunshine coming through the windows. Chikusa wondered what kind of dream was playing in Ken's head.

_Someone like this guy probably dreams of escaping. Being free and rebelling. Just like a dog._

_..._

His mind went blank for a while. Ken was similar to a dog. Dogs like to be free and do what they want, the owner-less ones that is. Free dogs tend to be rabid and dirty...Very dirty...Dirty...

A realization struck.

"Ken."

The blond only snored more.

"Ken, wake up," Chikusa said more sternly.

"Mnnn..." he stirred a bit, but was still fast asleep.

"KEN."

"Mnn...what?" he groaned sleepily.

"How long has it been since you've showered?" he questioned.

Ken, confused that this was the first thing he was being asked right when he woke up, looked as his beanie friend. "Umm...about two months, why?"

"..."

**. a . m .**

"Ow! Hey! Kakipi, what's going on? Ow! Hey, you're chok-guh...ow! Hey!" Ken pulled his collar, keeping it from choking him, while at the same time trying to stand up. Chikusa has surprisingly enough strength to drag Ken-who was about 132 lb.-by the back of his collar. The startled blond had no idea what triggered his beanie friend to do this. After answering his question, Chikusa had just stayed quiet and proceeded towards him. Now they had gone through the entire market. Nobody had bothered to ask if anything was wrong or tried to help the obviously struggling Ken. A few minutes of dragging later, Ken heard a gate creaking open. He couldn't turn around to look, but he could certainly feel the presence of a house looming over them. Chikusa had not softened his death grip from Ken's collar as he opened the door; nor did he let go as he dragged the blond through the hall, 'round a corner, or UP THE STAIRS. Opening another door, he finally released his captive and pushed him into a bathroom.

"You do know how to use one, right?" his voice sounded dead serious for some reason.

"Um...y-yeah," Ken definitely knew how to use a shower but-

The door shut close.

...

_He's scary._

Steam fogged the mirror after the fifteen minute shower. Ken had no idea that a shower would feel that good. At first he was worried that the water would be too hot or too cold, and that the soaps would burn; but after stepping in-and yelping from the sudden sting of hot water on his bare skin-he was at ease. To be honest, he did sort of forget how to use the shampoos and soap-two months of no shower did have an effect on him. He winced every so often when the cleaning substances grazed at his many cuts and scratches; but he knew they would heal even faster being clean from the dirt. Ken really had no idea this would feel good. Now he stood in front of the mirror, towel wrapped securely around his waist, staring at the small bundle of clothes that lay on the counter. Chikusa must've come in and set them there while he was showering. A simple grey t-shirt and black jeans and-he sighed in relief-boxers. They seemed large enough.

A shiver went up his arms when he opened the door. The house was too cold inside.

"Don't you people have a heater?" Ken muttered.

"It takes a while to start back on."

Ken flinched, he had not noticed his beanie friend standing against a nearby wall. "Kakipi...geez."

"You get scared too easily."

"I do not! It's called being startled," he defended.

"Sure," he didn't sound convinced. "They fit. That's good."

"Huh? Oh, the clothes?"-he pulled the pants down a bit-"Yeah they do. They yours?"

"No."

_No? Then, _"Brother's?"

"Something like that."

Ken felt a slight change of atmosphere from the answer. Not liking the short silence, he picks up his own dirty clothes. "What do I with these?"

"Throw them away," he stated bluntly.

"What? I can't do that!" Ken was startled by suggestion.

"Why not?" again, bluntly.

"They're my clothes!" to emphasize, he hugged the bundle closer.

"So you want to keep those?" he looked at the bundle with an annoyed stare.

"That's what I said."

"Even if they're torn and beyond use?"

"Yeah."

"...Fine. Follow me," with a sigh, Chikusa led Ken down the stairs, around a corner, and into the kitchen. He opened a door that had a washer machine. Opening the top lid he said, "Throw them in."

Ken did as told and watched as his beanie friend set the timer. The machine beeped before starting the water.

"Hungry?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah," Ken had become distracted watching the machine. He seemed startled at the sight of Chikusa's eyes. They were darker than usual, probably from the lack of lighting. Now that that's mentioned..."Hey, Kakipi? Why's it so dark in here?" Even with the open curtains, the morning light hardly lit up anything inside, and the grayness of winter did not help.

"Saving lights." Not much of an answer, though he decided to keep his mouth shut for now. He took a seat at the table and watched the birds through the windows.

**. a . m .**

Their clinking of silverware was interrupted by the washer's beeping. Chikusa got up from his seat next to Ken and went for the machine, Ken following.

"We don't have a dryer," Chikusa said to the blond.

"And it's too cold outside...why don't you put them in the microwave?" Ken suggested.

The beanie friend shook his head. "Tried that when I was young. Didn't work."

A little surprised by the answer, Ken asked, "Did you burn the house down?"

"Obviously not, but the microwave blew up a couple of uses later."

The blond laughed. "Seriously?"

"Why would I lie?" Chikusa shook his head at the memory.

"Heh, what about the oven?"

"...Never tried."

**. a . m .**

"I think they shrunk."

"They smell burnt."

"You wanted to keep them."

"I guess. Hey!"

"What?"

"There's a hole down here...I never noticed that. Did you?"

"..."

"Kakipi?"

"Kind of."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought you knew."

"But it's down there! How would I?"

Chikusa shrugged. "I'd notice."

"Well that's you, not me!" Ken sighs, embarrassed that he'd had a hole down there all this time.

"I can get it sowed for you if you want."

"You can sow?"

"No, but I know someone."

"M'kay then."

Ken handed his torn clothing to his beanie friend, hoping that he'll really get it fixed.

"I think the weather's getting warmer out," Chikusa held his hand against the window, feeling the temperature.

"Awesome, let's go then!"

And as said, the weather was definitely much milder. So much that Chikusa was wearing a light sweater, whereas Ken stuck to a much thicker one. He couldn't begin to wonder how his beanie friend could stand the cold. The pair continued onwards to the market and went on as normal...

* * *

Late in the evening, inside one of the many houses in the neighborhood, a couple spoke worriedly.

"We have to start soon. The pharmacy won't be light with us any more," the woman spoke, slipping her fingers over her arms.

"It's either us or them. I've already been given the message," proving his point, the man showed a letter to the woman.

She looked it over and sighed. "I've heard rumors that he's been seen with another boy."

"What?" the man was shocked.

"It seems that he's been acquainting himself to others without our notice."

"Do you think the drug has been wearing off?"

The woman shook her head. "It's a possibility. That, or he's already been off from its effects for quite some time."

"How can that be possible?" the man was becoming furious.

The woman shook her head. "All I can say is, we have to initiate it soon."

They were startled at the sound of the front door opening. With one last glance at each other, the man calls, "Chikusa."

The youth appears a few seconds later, he stands at the entrance away from them. "Yeah?"

A thin bead of sweat trails down the man's temple. He gulps before speaking. "Where were you?"

"Out. What do you want?" his stare seems to look down at the pair in front of him.

The man's throat goes dry. Luckily, the woman speaks up. "Be careful out there, alright?"

"...Sure." And with that, he leaves for his room.

Once they're sure he's gone, the couple sigh.

"It shouldn't be this way," the woman places her head in her hands.

"It won't be anymore," the man assured.

* * *

_Were they actually worrying? _He shook his head. _Not possible...what are they up to?_ With one last sigh for the day, Chikusa slumps into his messy bed. _I shouldn't worry. Just keep my guard up._ He shuts his eyes, letting sleep sweep over him.

...

_Hopefully they won't use the oven any time soon._


	6. AC and Needle

It's pitch black. Not even a glimpse of light filters through into the room. The soft whir of the A/C drowns out any other sound. Its temperature was set on too low. His bare skin prickled every so often, and his fingers had gone numb because of it. Suddenly, there is a _kachack_, as the door is slowly pushed open. He immediately scuttles to the corner adjacent to the door, hoping they wouldn't see him. That, of course, didn't work. Before he knew it, a hand gripped itself tightly around his fragile wrist. "No! Lemme go!" he struggled against the arm, scratching it, biting it, anything to free himself; but his attempts were useless. He chokes on something and is soon losing oxygen. He continues to struggle, but his head is spinning. He hears someone speak. "The boy seems to be tolerating this dosage." His brain can't comprehend what it is that they're saying. He doesn't care though. All he cares about is air. He needs air!

"Ma'am, the boy is choking."

"Leave him. He can handle it."

A wet tear slides down his temple as he his thrown back into the pitch black room. He claws at his throat, wheezing for air.

_Can't...breathe..!_

Chikusa is startled awake, gasping for air. His heart throbs hard against his chest, and his throat is burning. _What the hell..?_

...

The wind whipping at his face wasn't enough to distract him from the dream. It actually made him feel more riled up. _Like the A/C..._"I've got to stop thinking of that dream," he muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth. A sudden punch to his shoulder broke his thoughts. He brought his own fist up and spun towards the attacker, but stopped in time when he saw it was just Ken.

"Whoa! Sorry about that, Kakipi," he'd brought up his arms in surrender, looking worriedly at the fist just inches from his nose.

Chikusa relaxed but stayed silent. It took him a while to calm his adrenaline. Ken realized this and grinned. "Did I scare ya?"

"..." Spinning on his heel, Chikusa started to walk away.

"Aw come on, Kakipi! Hey, wait for me!" he ran after his quiet friend.

**a.m.**

It was around noon when Chikusa was approached by a small group of girls. They were obviously from some other town, because no one ever spoke to him (not that it bothered him, he was just caught by surprise).

"Hi!" one of them said.

"Are you here by yourself?" another asked.

The spectacled boy didn't know whether to reply or not. Instead, he backed away, slowly. The girls though, followed him.

"Hey wait!"

"Do you wanna hang out with us?"

The girls were entering his personal space, and that made him **very** uncomfortable. He soon found himself running away from them. _Nosy girls, I hope they leave._

...

Chikusa should've hoped harder. For the next day, he found himself in the same predicament.

"Hey, you're from yesterday, right?"

"..." he purposely ignored them, making it look as if he were interested in the key chains; which, he wasn't.

But those girls just wouldn't leave! They started bombarding him with questions. Annoying questions like, 'are you here with someone', 'are you a loner', 'where'd you get those glasses', 'where'd you get that beanie' (he stepped away when they reached for his hat...no one touches his hat), and 'why are you so quiet'.

_Where's Ken when you need him?_ he had left the shop, the girls still following him. He started running again, eventually losing them in the crowd.

...

It's the third day in a row...

"Kakipi? What's up?" Ken had noticed a dark raincloud hovering over his beanie friend's head.

"...they won't leave me alone," the raincloud darkened.

"Who?" Ken followed his gaze and saw that it landed on a group of girls. "Aren't those the girls from yesterday?" he remembered seeing them on his way to the restroom.

"Yeah."

"...Do you wanna get rid of 'em?" Ken eyed his friend curiously, he'd never seen such a desperate look in Chikusa's eyes.

"It'd help, yeah."

A wide grin split Ken's face. "Alrighty then! Go over there and stall 'em while I give you the cue." He started pushing his beanie friend over to the group.

Chikusa-while holding his ground-stuttered, confused. "Wait, what? What cue?"

"I dunno. Haven't thought of it yet," he answered quickly, and shoved his beanie friend away from him.

"Ke-" he stumbled on his feet, nearly crashing into a stand...that the group of girls were currently examining.

"Oh hey!" they immediately forgot their shopping and started at him.

Chikusa looked behind him, but Ken was already gone. _Damn it, where did he go?_

"How come you're alone?"

"Come with us, yeah?" The girls' smiles scared him. He really wanted to run.

"I-I'm waiting for someone," he managed to say-or mumbled.

The girls gaped at him. _What? What did I do?_ Apparently the girls thought he was a mute or something.

"Omygosh!"

"You're voice is so soft!"

"How cute!"

"You should talk more!"

"..." he **really **wanted to run, and just as he was about to-

"Kakipi!"

Chikusa sighed in relief.

"Oh? Hi, who are you?" the girls were all startled by Ken's sudden shout.

Ken ignored them and went on asking Chikusa, "Hey, Kakipi, why didn't you wait for me?"

Chikusa followed along. "I was. Just...these girls..."

Ken glanced at the girls-who were all watching with great interest-then back at his beanie friend. With a sly smile, he laced his fingers with Chikusa's.

Two things happened when he did this.

1: the girls silently gasped and had their eyes widened.

and 2: Chikusa spun his face to meet Ken's. "Ken!" he silently shouted. The blond's smile only grew, "Oh come on, Kakipi," he whispered back.

...No words could explain the amount of emotion the girls felt. Firstly though, the air around them heated up. And secondly, the way they saw this scene was completely different-

**Moe Girls' Minds**

The spiky haired blond smirked. Without hesitating, he wrapped his hand around the spectacled youth. A transparent blush colored said youth's cheeks, and he shyly whined his companion's name in embarrassment. The companion only smirked wider, amused. In a husky voice he says to him, "Oh come _on_, Kakipi."

...

"U-um, were you waiting for him?" one of the girls spoke. She-along with her other gal friends-was red all over.

"Of course he was. Were you all keeping him company? He does tend to get lonely when alone in public," Ken says, ignoring Chikusa's glare.

The girls nodded furiously. "Yes, we did!" and "Of course!" and "He was lonely? How cute!"

"Well I graciously thank you, ladies," Ken bowed at them.

Squealing, the girls curtsied and ran off.

...

"Ken...what the hell was that?" Chikusa was fuming, though one couldn't see it.

"It was the only thing that popped into my mind!" the blond defended.

"You can't be serious," the beanie friend had a strong urge to smack someone-specifically a blond that couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I saved you didn't I?"

"...true."

"You should thank me."

"Don't wanna."

"You're welcome."

"..."

"..."

...

"Ken."

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"O-oh, right," he slipped his hand-which was now sweaty-free, genuinely embarrassed.

Chikusa simply reset his glasses, trying hard not to notice the obvious pink flush the blond had across his cheeks.

"Public displays of affection is not tolerable in my town."

The temperature dropped to at least freezing when **that** voice spoke. But wait...public displays of-

"It's not what you think!" Ken had shouted before Chikusa did.

The dark clad officer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what was it you were doing just now?"

"N-nothing! I had to-" the blond was cut off.

"You had to?" Officer Hibari now raised one of tonfa, it glinted even without the sun's rays. "That's strike two, anything more to say?"

Ken's jaw dropped. _Is he serious?_ He waved his arms around, as if creating a magical barrier between the officer and himself. "Nonono! Wait just a sec! Look, I was-well. Kakipi, you tell him...Kakipi?" His eyes were looking at the empty space that his beanie friend had previously occupied. _Where did he-?_

"Strike three, herbivore," the man's eyes narrowed darkly as he went through and shattered the magical barrier.

...

"Kakipi, you ass," Ken wheezed.

"Sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it," he snapped.

"...sorry." Chikusa mumbled.

The pair trudged through the emptying street market. After a long chase and thoroughly 'bitten to death', Ken was picked up by Chikusa. Quite literally.

"I can** not** believe I'm letting you carry me bride style," the blond grumbled. He was facing away from his carrier.

"You can't walk, and piggy back wouldn't work."

"And why not?"

"You just said your thighs were hurting a while ago, remember?"

"...I can not believe you remember that," Ken looked at him, astonished.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chikusa didn't seem to notice the expression.

"...You know, I've always wondered what goes through that head of yours."

"Hn."

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay then."

"Fine then."

Silence engulfed them...for three seconds.

"Kakipi?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"A clinic, where else?"

"..." Ken's mouth went dry. _Clinic?..!_

**At the Clinic**

Ken's leg twitched insistently as more time went by. Chikusa noticed this and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Ken, calm down."

The hurt boy didn't respond. He stared intently at the door, looking ready to jump once that door opens.

"Ken..." there was something in the blond's eyes that startled the beanie friend. _They look...distant._ As if seeing something else.

The creak of the door opening made both boys jump. Thankfully, Ken had stayed put.

"Good evening, you must be the wounded child, yes?" the nurse closed the curtain and flicked on the lights. Ken blinked furiously from the sudden lighting. He looked dazed.

"...Yes, he is," Chikusa answered for him.

The nurse didn't seem startled in the least when she looked over the wounds. She went over towards a cabinet and pulled out materials: bandages, ointment, alcohol, and a...needle. She held a rag with alcohol in one hand, and the needle with the other. "This will hurt a bit," she told them, mainly to Chikusa though.

Ken's screams and shouts were heard throughout the small clinic. He had almost lashed out at the nurse, but Chikusa held him down.

"God dammit that hurts! It hurts! Ow! Fuck, lemme go, Kakipi!" he grit his teeth from the burning sensation coursing through his veins. It burned so much. Too much.

It was half past the hour when the nurse sighed. "All right, we're done."

Ken's panting was the only response she got. Grabbing the tray with its bloodied rags and swabs, the nurse started for the door but was stopped when Ken asked, "You're really good at this...how come?"

The nurse smiled. "I'm a pro when treating Hibari's victims."

"..." Ken was exhausted all over again.

...

The moon had already risen when the pair walked out of the clinic. Ken's legs were strong enough to walk the way home. His tattered shirt, though, failed to protect him from the cold air. His wounds, though bandaged, hurt again from shivering. _Aw damn it, and I lost my sweater during the chase_. He sneezed once, twice, thrice in a row. He glanced over to his beanie friend, who hadn't spoken at all since they left the room.

"...Kakipi?"

No response.

"Kakipi? Hey."

Nothing.

He had barely poked his shoulder when Chikusa flinched away. "Oi, Kakipi. What's up with you lately?"

"...what're you talking about?"

Ken huffed. "You've been spacing out a lot these days. Something up?"

"..." Chikusa hesitated. _Was I really spacing out?_

"Kak-"

"No."

"Wha-"

"Just thinking up stuff," he said a little too quickly. Ken eyed him, not believing him. "You're cold."

"What?" Ken was caught by surprise by the sudden change of subject.

The beanie friend removed his sweater and placed it around the blond's shoulders. "Keep it," he said.

"But won't you get cold?" Ken gratefully accepted the clothing, but still...

"The house isn't that far from here. See ya," and with that said, Chikusa walked off.

"Kakipi..."


	7. NunChucks and Baton

The next few days were uneventful for Ken hardly saw his quiet friend at all, save for a couple of minutes after school had finished. He'd try to pry his friend to speak of what was bothering him so much, but every time he'd get the same shake of the head and 'sorry, I gotta go'.

Ken was seriously worried…and bored.

Propped against a beat-up bench, Ken heaved a sigh. "What do I do now?"

The birds are chirping wildly today on this chilly afternoon. Ken had forced Chikusa to take a walk with him. The blond chatted incessantly, filling in on what the other has missed from his lack of attendance.

Chikusa though, wasn't listening. Ken's voice was just a muffled drone.

They were nearing the not-so-public library. The place where they first saw each other. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"Ken."

"-went BA-huh? What's up, Kakipi?" the blond quickly brought all his attention to the other.

Chikusa nodded his head towards the library. "Why does the owner dislike you so much?" He asked, remembering the loud outburst on their encounter.

Ken hummed in thought, lightly frowning. "The guy saw me doing some bad stuff. Bad impression, you know?" His eyes lowered to his feet, looking ashamed. "I was pretty stupid a while back; and meeting you…" his sentence was drowned out by some outburst nearby. Chikusa realized it was that wild gang of boys; and they were approaching fast.

"Yo, Joshima!" One called out.

"Where've you been, man!" a short one followed.

"C'mere! We've got some wicked news!" an even shorter one, yipped happily, jumping across the pair.

"Joshima, we need to borrow your time," the leader, it seemed, stated calmly, eyeing Chikusa warily.

Ken hesitated, startled by the sudden appearance. He blinked, but nodded. "Be right back, Kakipi. Don't stray off." With that said, he glanced one last time at his beanie friend and winked, "Don't cause any trouble, pyon!"

"…" Chikusa watched as the Wild Boys took Ken away. Some of the boys turned to look at the beanie fellow once more, suspicion mingled with curiosity in their wild eyes.

… .. .. ...

Chikusa grew tired of waiting after a measly three minutes and trudged off, letting his legs lead him. The sun had begun its descent, dimming the surrounding area he was currently in. Though his path was somewhat obscured, the unmarked road and its soft gravel was vaguely familiar. Chikusa's stomach knotted uncomfortably as, far ahead, he caught sight of the oh-so familiar railroad tracks that almost took his life.

_What am I doing here?_

…He felt their presence…

"Kakimoto Chikusa?" a throaty voice spoke.

Chikusa turned, facing the sudden appearance of a trio in hoods. "Yeah."

"Heey, he looks nothing like those two," the shortest of the three mused loudly.

"Stupid, what do you expect?" the third retorted.

The short one huffed. "Well, geez, sorry."

"You two…" the middle one-most likely the leader-sighed.

Chikusa, mildly bemused, interrupted the trio's argument. "What do you want?"

The joking atmosphere dissipated, as the middle one answered. "You."

…

All seriousness was lost as the other two burst in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" the leader was completely serious.

Shorty answered first. "That sounded so wrong! You're so bad at this!"

"Seriously!" the other agreed, holding onto his stomach.

"…" Chikusa didn't know whether this was a prank or a failed ambush. _Are these guys for real?_

"Enough!" the leader barked, shutting the two up, then pointed a finger at Chikusa. "HE, is our prime objective! Get him, NOW."

With that said, the two darted towards the now really confused Chikusa. _NOW they're attacking…_

A nun-chuck and baton are brought out by the pair. Chikusa swiftly dodges the Shorty's spinning nun-chuck, while at the same time stepping away from the other's baton. He feels the air slap him as he narrowly missed a direct hit to the face of the baton. Crouching abruptly, Chikusa strikes with his leg, tripping Shorty. The nun-chucks fly from his hands, which Chikusa promptly kicks from reach.

"Oh no you don't!" the one with the baton lurches forward, preparing to strike until a foot planted itself on his hooded face.

Chikusa was now face to face with the leader, who revealed a bladed staff. _What's with these weird weapons?_

Staff swings.

Chikusa dodges.

Staff jabs.

Chikusa steps away.

Staff swings with a jab.

Chikusa steps away and jumps back.

A constant dance that Chikusa deemed boring.

He knew he was approaching the tracks, where he would fake an opening. _These guys are amateurs. _

Just as planned, Chikusa's foot bumped into the track, causing him to fall. The hooded man overhead held his blade ready to strike, "Get the needles ready, you runts!" he yelled at the other two.

_Needles..?_

"What the he-Kakipi!"

"Ken?" Chikusa blinked, not expecting his friend to stumble upon this.

"Oi! Who the hell are y-OW!" the baton wielder was kicked onto the ground by the blond.

Shorty stopped mid-run, glancing nervously at the wild blond's attack on the other assaulter. "Umm-"

"What the hell are you waiting for? Bring me that needle! This kid needs the injection!" the man standing before Chikusa shouted.

The spectacled boy blinked rapidly, his thoughts swirling, vague memories bubbling up. _Needle? Injection? What…_

The pattering of running footsteps followed by a short yelp brought Chikusa back to reality. He whipped out his legs, tripping the man with the bladed staff and hastily got to his feet; soon after that move, Ken yanked the leader's arm and swung him into the Shorty's direction.

Shorty rubbed his head, where Ken had struck him. "H-hey, isn't that guy-"

"Yeah, he is," the baton wielder spat.

The leader got to his feet, stepping back warily. "Let's go."

The trio sprinted away, leaving the pair alone.

"Kakipi, what'd you do?" Ken watched the empty spot of where the assaulters were standing on.

Chikusa though, remained silent. A lot was going through his head.

* * *

It seems this detention room was his permanent class as he had been in here for the last couple of weeks. The sparse desks, rickety chalkboard, and chipped window was all too familiar now. Ms. Oregano had gotten use to having Chikusa as her 'student'.

"Something bothering you, Kakimoto?" she asks the quiet boy.

"That obvious?" he sighs, laying his head against the cool desk.

The missus sighs as well, looking up at the cheap plastered ceiling. "Yup, that obvious." _And I'm assuming you won't speak of it._

The day continues as is.


	8. Gum and Cafe

Days and days went by…

"Astoundingly enough, at least twenty of the missing children have been found! They received medical attention immediately as they were emaciated. Doctors have explained that there is no other serious injury on any of these children, remarkably enough."

Weeks, weeks went by…

"A steady stream of children are coming in from what looks like their own free will! Many have shown up in small groups, all walking back to their homes."

Now, a month has barely passed…

"Unresponsive and mute. Alive but dead. So have been the recounts of investigators and the children's family. At first it seemed to be a typical trauma; but realizing this 'trauma' has inflicted every single child has caused havoc amongst the relatives and bystanders as well. If the same children from eight years ago were found, would they be in this state? Is this all connected in some way?"

…Winter is far from over.

* * *

Glass shatters and disperses in an array of glittering shards as they catch the grey sun's light. The millions of jagged pieces twinkle and scatter onto the cement floor. Specks of red dot the floor as well.

The ringing of the dispersing shards subdues to a soft echo. The heavy breathing from Ken drowns out any other sound from within the warehouse.

"What the hell is going on! ?"

* * *

White, white, white.

So much white.

Why is there so much white?

Now there's screaming.

So much screaming.

It's so loud.

So loud.

"You will not tell anybody, will you?"

Tell…tell what?

About this place of white? About the constant wails of pain?

No…

I won't tell.

If I do, I'll be the one screaming.

* * *

They are hesitant to speak, worried they might be heard.

"He's coming home late everyday. Is that safe?" the woman speaks.

"Safe for who? Us or him?" the man scoffs. "He's maturing too fast."

"Do you think…"

"No, don't think like that. We'll have to take part soon."

"I hope it won't come to that," the woman worried. She had every right to.

* * *

_CREAK_

_CREAK_

_CREAK_

The swing swayed back and forth gently, its occupier deep in thought. Hands gripped the rope firmly. His feet dug into the ground as he pushed in a steady rhythm. His upper back sore from hunching for so long.

"Ken," a voice called.

The blond blinked, a tug of a smile making way to his lips. "Kakipi."

"Let's walk, I'm bored," Chikusa decided, already turning his back.

Ken chuckled half-heartedly, "You just got here."

…

They walked far from in synch. Ken with quick stride and stomping feet, while Chikusa with a steady pace and soft steps. Complete opposites they were; but they enjoyed each other's company. Their walk was a silent one. The two deep in their own thoughts, hardly aware of the other's presence.  
It was when a sudden breeze picked up, ruffling Ken's usually kept bangs over his eyes in which his normal reaction was to reach up and hold his hair down until the wind died down, that Chikusa caught sight of the poorly bandaged hand.  
He found himself grabbing for that hand, examining it with skeptical eyes. His unexpected action caught Ken by surprise.  
The two speak up at the same time.  
"Uhh, Kakipi?"  
"What did you do to your hand?"  
With a sigh, Ken scratches his cheek with his free hand. Why not 'what happened' instead of 'what'd you do'? _Geez, he knows me well._ The blond chuckles. "Just being stupid as usual."  
The beanie friend shook his head, but not from Ken's expected reason but for the lame wrapping around his hand. He could tell his wild friend did this himself, and a poor job at that. "Let's get a real nurse to fix this up. Don't want to risk infection." He decided, not waiting for his friend's consent.

... .. ... ..

"Aw sweet! I even got gum!" Ken cheered, happily chewing said gum. "Strawberry flavor! Double sweetness!"  
Chikusa sighed, as per usual. Ken's ecstatic mood not surprising him in the least; though he was moody before.  
A strange thought occurred to him. Ken could have simply come here, to the hospital, to get his hand properly bandaged. Was Ken really so careless or did the blond really wait until Chikusa himself scolded him for his poor excuse of first aid? _Weird guy._ He sighed.  
"Hey, Kakipi."  
"Hn?"

"Ken?" Chikusa glanced to his suddenly quiet friend, flinching at the taste of strawberry invading his mouth. "...?"  
Ken grinned widely. "That's my 'get well soon' gift! You better be grateful, dumb four eyes!" He stuck his tongue out childishly to emphasize.  
"...Ken-"  
"Now, come on! I could've sworn I saw a familiar hat pass by earlier!" Without pausing, Ken took hold of his still stunned friend's wrist and pulled him as he briskly led them to someplace.

.. .. ..

The street market was surprisingly crowded today, even though the chill of late Winter was dropping every minute.  
The vendors by the sidewalks called for customers with jolly hollers of their fair prices; while indoor stores were decorated with catchy phrases and colorful banners. The cars were few today, all of most were shipping their deliveries. The market was bustling.  
Since it was so busy, not one passer-by took notice of a pair of boys sneaking their way around the back of a private café. Their slender forms squeezed through an opening of the chained fence with ease. They tip-toed their way through, being as quiet as quiet can be. They climbed atop a pile of wooden crates, making their way towards a certain half opened window. The pair kept themselves from view as they listened to the chorus of murmurs and whispers from within.  
"Lost children can't just walk back home like that," a young male spoke.  
"Of course they can't. This is obviously some sick plot by someone," a woman replied.  
"Question is, who?" a deep voice says, quieting the room when he spoke. "Who ever it is must be in a nearby location to the children's homes; or perhaps that's what they want us to think."  
The young man huffed. "You're saying these kids are in some kind of trance?"  
"Yes."  
The young man struck a table. "That's crazy talk, man!"  
"Colonello! Settle down," the woman said sternly.  
"Sorry, Lal."  
"Still as rash as ever. Maybe a boot camp will discipline you enough," the deep voiced man taunted.  
"What's that, Reborn?"  
"Colonello! Reborn, please. Don't drop down to his level," Lal pleaded irritably.  
Colonello scoffed. "Wha' do you mean 'his level'? Geez, Lal."  
"Hm," Reborn paused before speaking at a serious tone. "There must be a reason why these children are in this state. For all we know, those kids have all been tampered with; the trance being a side-effect. Although...the children aren't the only issue right now."

...

A trail of goose-bumps bristled the eavesdropping pair's arms and neck as a dark figure appeared near the window.  
" First and foremost, this issue should be taken care of," the fedora of Reborn's cast an uneasy shadow over his eyes.  
"Kakipi, run for it!" Ken shuffled his way down the crates with no grace; whereas Chikusa, nimbly jumped his way down, not missing a beat.  
Ken's foot slipped on a loose crate which tumbled. Soon, an avalanche of wooden crates came crashing down.  
"O-oi! Those kids!" Colonello watched in shock, worried for the stupid kids.  
"Don't be such a girl, Colonello. They'll be fine," Lal rolled her eyes at the fretful man. She directed her attention to Reborn. "You think it's alright to let them go?"  
Reborn watched the boys scamper away, a strange feeling emitting through him. "They won't be any trouble." _Not yet at least._

_..._

He trudged sluggishly, exhausted from all the running from moments before. His heart had calmed already, and he was sure to find fresh purple bruises marked around his body.  
_Stupid, Ken._  
He had taken themselves to the small hospital again, but this time to get himself patched up as well. The nurse, the same nurse that had helped Ken some time ago, teased the pair for their reckless behavior. "It's amazing how you two had the guts to sneak past the Arcobaleno Caf! Out of all cafes, you chose that one! Kids these days!" The nurse had her laughs and jokes. After the first-aid, the two friends called it a day. Before they parted though, Ken rewarded Chikusa with another gum.  
Now here he was, spitefully chewing the fruit flavored gum as he walked to the house.  
Day was turning to night, and Chikusa soon found himself alone. Looking around, he realized most of the houses were dark, its occupants probably fast asleep. Not even the neighborhood dogs were awake.  
Complete silence.  
That didn't last for long.  
"You won't get away this easily!"  
Chikusa side-stepped out of the baton's path, responding with a swift kick to the knee; tripping the man.  
"Argh, damn it! What the hell?" The baton wielder muttered, his face planted on the ground.  
"Why do WE gotta do this? Shouldn't those two do it themselves? He's their-"  
"Shut it, you runt. Just do what you're supposed to," the leader snapped, bringing out his bladed staff. "No telling how dangerous he'll become," he muttered.  
Chikusa bent down and grabbed a handful of rocks into both palms. He chewed the sugary gum, letting it fuel his veins. He waited for a strike.  
Shorty moved first, spinning his nun-chucks at fast speeds, he kicked off the ground before striking downwards at his target. He felt a sharp sting on his cheek, this distracting him.  
Chikusa took advantage of this small opening.  
A loud smack followed by the sound of wood breaking resonated throughout the quiet neighborhood.  
Shorty was no threat, for now.  
"Tch, I can see why they sent us. He's dangerous," the leader gripped his staff and attacked.

* * *

He heard it.  
The sounds of fists being thrown.  
The clash of metal.  
The slams against the rocky ground.  
The wood breaking.  
The sounds of violence.  
His scowl deepened, and his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Chikusa was starting to get really annoyed. No matter how hard he struck them, the hooded men would get back up. They lacked in strength but not endurance.  
He was just about to land another hit on the baton wielder when out of nowhere, a tonfa came crashing down upon the assaulter's head.  
_Oh sh-_  
"Hey, herbivore. Why aren't you in bed?" The cold voice asked, threatening to hurt him too if he didn't get out of his way.  
Chikusa gave no hesitation. He sprinted out from sight, cringing at the sickening sound of Hibari's 'discipline'.

* * *

...

He found himself in that white place again.

...

How many times will he feel that prick?  
Will they ever stop?

It hurts, you know?  
Having a needle imbed itself past your skin and into your bloodstream.  
The icy-hot sensation of the drug flooding through your veins.

It really hurts...

...

I won't tell anyone.  
I won't.  
Please let me go.


	9. Sick and Bruise

Chikusa noticed the dreary atmosphere smother the town. Little by little, bit by bit, every hour, minute, second; the town was dying.

Not literally, of course.

But this still irked him.

* * *

"**The grief and bitter accusations. No explanations. No hope."**

"**It started with one then bombarded more with no warning."**

"**Doctors are at a loss…"**

"**After three painstakingly, harsh months, a link has been made!"**

"**The sickness that has been wreaking havoc seems to only infect a certain group of people. City officials have begun quarantine camps for further researching into this matter."**

"**A great number of people have been sent to these camps."**

* * *

It was like the Reaper came by and robbed everyone and everything of their soul. The town was a ghost town. Streets empty, lights off, shops closed. Even school was cut short! Apparently the news about the new findings of the sickness had scared off the citizens of this place.

It's not as if all these people are of that so-called 'race', is it?

Chikusa carelessly kicked a rock, sending it clattering across the pavement. Its clatter echoed rather loudly.

He crushed the dead leaves until they were nothing but chipped fragments. The wind then blew and carried said fragments with it.

He gazed around his surroundings, frowning at the lame site.

_Where the hell's Ken? _

_..._

The ground shimmered with its many pieces of glass strewn about. Taking a step closer, Chikusa realized there was a big chunk missing in the low window. Taking an even closer step, he could see light brown dots painted against the cemented ground.

Sighing, he looked around the deserted warehouse where, not too long ago, he had slept in. Looking back to that, Chikusa realized those were much simpler days.

Much, much simpler.

* * *

Out of all the buildings in the street market, only one was open.

The Arcobaleno Caf.

Its dark tinted windows remained as is, dark; but smoke would puff out through the high chimney up above every few minutes.

He waited.

And waited.

_DING_

The bell rang and as expected, the entrance door swung open.

A man clad in black stepped out, his fedora neatly sitting atop his head.

Not waiting any longer, Ken spoke out. "Hey," he stepped forward.

The man, unsurprised, directed his attention to the blond. He either remembered him from their first encounter, or totally forgot about him.

Who cares.

"What do you know about those kids?" Ken asked, getting straight to business.

The man, Reborn (?), simply said, "Enough."

Ken clicked his tongue, annoyed. "Che, I'm serious, you old barf! What the hell's going on with those kids? And why now?"

"It'd be best if you kept your voice down, moron," Reborn snapped.

Ken didn't realize he'd been shouting. He took one deep breath before looking straight at the man, asking once more, "What's going on?"

Reborn slowly looked the blond down and up, saying, "How much does this matter to you?"

Taken aback, Ken spat, "Enough."

A smirk split across Reborn's shadowed face. "Then you'll find out soon enough." With that said, Reborn began walking away.

"H-hey! Wai-" Ken started to follow but halted at the sound of another voice calling him.

"Ken."

The blond turned around, finding his beanie friend standing a meter away. "Kakipi…"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Eh?" Ken quickly spun back, only to find no trace of Reborn's profile. _But he was JUST here! Damn it!_

"Ken…" But Chikusa needed to say no more. His friend wasn't listening.

* * *

The silence was a long one.

Neither spoke.

Neither looked at each other.

Neither wondered what went through the other's head when they sighed.

But once the sky began to darken, one of them finally spoke up.

It was Chikusa.

"Ken, what happened?"

It took a full minute and a half to receive a reply.

"Nothing."

Sighing silently, the spectacled boy stood up from the swing. It was then that he noticed the bruised hand.

Ken's knuckles were a light purple, and even in the dimming light, Chikusa could make out the faint red marks of dried blood.

His memory went back to that of the warehouse early that afternoon.

Sighing once more, Chikusa bid his friend good night and left.

* * *

Again.

He was in that place again.

That white place.

Again.

Again…

* * *

He was here again.

The beaten park.

With Ken.

Nothing was said, as usual. Not 'till it got darker. When the sky was no longer lit. When the street lamp from meters away flickered on, giving off a bland orangey hue.

It was way before this, that he noticed new markings.

These were definitely cuts.

His fingers were all scabbed.

Scabbed.

That means he bled.

He bled and didn't do anything.

Chikusa shook his head and left.

...

He'd forgotten all about that yo-yo.

It was under his pillow.

UNDER HIS PILLOW.

And he'd forgotten…

"Ken…what the hell's going on?"


	10. YoYo

_It was during those days after the first reports of the 'missing children' and before those nightmares started._

_It was during those few days when we were really playing around._

_It was that one day, though, that really made me feel-what was it?-happy._

"Ken, stop doing this to yourself."

Chikusa glared sternly, yet calmly, at his friend.

"What're you talking about, Kakipi? You're nuts," Ken spat, looking away; but when his friend's grip tightened around his wrist, he quickly glanced at him.

_That day, we went into that new arcade area._

_It was bustling once we were inside. The arcade machines-there were so many-ringing and playing their theme songs, the children and teens dashing around here and there, trying out every game. It was so noisy._

_I was slightly uncomfortable._

"Hey, that hurts, Kakipi."

He only stared him down, his grip tightening.

"Kakipi?"

"_Kakipi?"_

"_Hn?" It really took a lot for me to remain calm. I don't know how I do it, but I've always managed to remain neutral._

"_Let's try out that one!" your shouting was acceptable for once._

_You led us towards a somewhat empty arcade game._

_It was one of those joint stick games._

_You were really good at it._

He shook his head slightly. "You think I don't notice?"

"Notice wh-"

"Those cuts on your hands, those bruises; your hurting yourself." He didn't realize his voice was rising.

_Soon, you were beating every level with ease, and your points were really high._

_There was a small crowd around you as you continued beating the game._

_I was part of that crowd, though I was also the only one not shouting._

_Before realizing it, you had beaten the game._

Blinking rapidly and looking away, the blond only muttered, "It's nothing."

_One of the staff members-or was it the owner?-awarded you with any prize to call your own from the prize area for free._

"Nothing?"

_I had stepped outside as you chose your prizes to get some air._

"Nothing."

"_Hey yo, Kakipi! Look what I got, pyon!" you shouted-what a surprise-at me._

_I looked to see what you got, and boy was I surprised. "Ken…wh-"_

"_This one's for you!" you tossed one of the objects at me._

_I caught it and realized it was a simple, plain red, yo-yo._

"…"

"…"

_I assumed you took my silence as something else._

"_Aw c'mon, Kakipi! It's not that bad!"_

_I shook my head. For some reason, I hurt a little. Somewhere near my chest. But I managed to reply. A good, simple reply. "Nah, it's good."_

_Your grin seemed permanent from that day on._

_To think I still remember that plain day…_

Without releasing his grip, Chikusa raised his free hand, balled it, and struck Ken's nose.

The blond flinched away, holding his bleeding nose with his free hand. "What the he-!"

"What's going on?" Chikusa shouted, bringing up Ken's wrist that he still held. "Why the hell have you been drifting out on me? And what's up with you bleeding everything out? Why keep quiet when I'm here? Why, Ken? Why?"

A spark went off in Ken. He shook free his captured wrist and shouted back, "Why should I tell you? Your equally at fault here, you know? You've been drifting off on me too, Kakipi! You've been keeping quiet, too! Not only that, but why didn't you tell me about those thugs attacking you again? Don't act like you don't know! That bastard Hibari made them squeal big time; so I know they came back to get you! What the hell's up with that?"

Chikusa narrowed his eyes, ready to snap back but…_What am I doing?_ He stepped back. "…"

Ken wasn't stupid to realize what had just happened. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What are we doing?"

Chikusa shook his head. "Blowing steam?" He grimaced as he glanced back at Ken, who was still bleeding.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine," Ken assured, wiping the blood off with a napkin he had. "Oh gross." The napkin wasn't enough, and his nose was still trickling with blood. "Ahh, what do I do?"

Huffing a-was it really?-laugh, Chikusa stepped forward, offering his help. He told his blond friend to pinch his nose and tilt backward. The whole procedure came down smoothly; soon, the pair found themselves on the swings, letting the silence engulf them.

"Kakipi."

"Hn?"

"Let's meet up tomorrow by the library."

"Alright."

...

Who would've thought that day would bring so much trouble?

* * *

...

...

I noticed that my 'style' has been changing every so often...eegh. I should stick to just one, no? I know this is throwing you off, but believe me, it'll aaallll make sense soon. With all the rushing, think of this as the first climax of the story, or where the problem really sets in, yeah? =]


End file.
